


Waiting for the Eve

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a reason Lionel got the Castle so cheap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Eve

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> **Warnings:** none
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
> **Notes:** For the [Smallville Land - Halloween Challenge](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/290.html). Originally posted in the [Team Luthor comm](http://teamluthor.livejournal.com/2122.html?thread=20810#t20810).

# Waiting for the Eve

The locals had all been surprised when Lex didn’t open the castle up for Halloween. Clark and Chloe had pleaded that it was a perfect setting, and that they could put all sorts of ghostly props and hauntings in there for a grand old time.

What they didn’t know was that the old Luthor Castle, which was in fact, not a Luthor Castle but a Rander one straight from Scotland, already had its own ghost. And she would not tolerate another. Not on this one night in which she could have hands and flesh. Not on this one night in which she could have Lex.

As the clock struck midnight and his ghostly lover faded, Lex watched her hungrily, the sweat drying on his skin. And he knew that he was only counting the days until the next All Hallows’ Eve.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
